The Wish Every Teen Has
by SkinnyJeansNLattes
Summary: This is based on Cool Kids by Echosmith. Austin and Ally aren't always the perceived image of self confident, happy and fun. We peer into the thoughts on why they write this song and how different they are but really the same.


(A/n: okay another oneshot I know sorry, I'm putting of lftg! I'm not getting ideas so I'm waiting till inspiration plus I've got exams and hw!)

disclaimer: don't own cool kids or Austin and Ally charas! Or anything else u see. Except plot.

* * *

They are both writing a song. They seem distracted today. Overrun by thoughts which land into the song.

I guess neither of them never actually fit in properly.

Ally, that shy outcast, with the battered tan songbook, the songwriter who no one knew until he showed up. She yearns for the spotlight, even for five seconds. She wants to be known for someone who isn't the one who chews on her hair. She wants to fit in.

_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style._

Ally was never one to strut down the halls, as if she owned them. She wasn't the one who was bullied either. She was simply ignored when he wasn't around.

_And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind._

Sometimes she would fail to experience the thrill of having fun. Her heartbeat wouldn't race, it never did. Until he showed up. He made her heart beat out of the cage desperately seeking love.

_Nothing in this world could ever bring them down._

She could never be one of them. They weren't even mean, which made her heart ache more. She wanted to be known. They were always known. They wore a smile and made everybody feel like them too.

_Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background_.

Who is she kidding. They are the life of the school. Of Miami. They make you feel special. I don't know how, they make you feel like you mean something. Even if you were Ally Dawson. No one ever says a bad word about them because there was nothing bad to say. Ally only ever seemed to ever to smile at them and look at them, even if they didn't know anything about her, let alone her name.

_And she says, I wish that I could be like the cool kids._

They make you feel like one of them, even for a second. She wanted to be the life of every lesson or club. She wanted to be the cool girl that everyone knows. I guess that's what everyone wants even if they deny it.

'_Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in_.

I mean they can fit into any clique and still be cool. Ally wanted that privilege. She wanted to stand out, being unique and being accepted into society. She wants the friends she wants to know that people know her. Is that so bad? Is that too much to ask for?

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

She repeats this on a daily basis. But what she doesn't know is that Austin Moon, the one she wants, the one she needs, the one she **loves,** has insecurities of his own.

_He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue._

Austin, that confident heartthrob, never treated like a normal kid... Always treated like Austin moon, Miami's teen sensation. He always wanted to be normal for once, blending in the background. He wants to fit in.

He always sees Ally talking to everyone, even if she gets nervous. She has a wonderful personality and just she doesn't seem to care. That's what he thinks.

_Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through._

He has to deal with cameras, the press, the pressure. He wants to hide away like Ally does. He seems comfortable doing that sometimes. He hugs himself in a ball to sleep. He can't always cope with the fame. She deals with it perfectly. They all think he's cool and want to be his friends because of his newfound fame. He wants to be the person who smiles at everyone at the corridor, popular because of who they are. Like Ally.

_They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going._

He wants to make mistakes that the public don't need to know about. He wants to make memories that always didn't involve the cameras or the perfect lighting. He wants to not know what they are doing one day and not have a youtube video the next day of him. He wants to be the only one remembering it.

_In the fast lane, living life without knowing_.

He wants to be the one who can pick up on certain funny moments that happened by in a blur. He wants to live life without the news headlining it the next day, or someone posting a tweet of him with a smoothie Dez made. Or him hugging a friend who happens to be a girl and now she is his girlfriend. He doesn't want to know something that happened last weekend with his friends by searching Google.

_And he says I wish that I could be like the cool kids_,

He wants to be popular for who he really is, he wants to be the one who makes people feel special not because he gave them an autograph. He wants friends not fans. He wants to be remembered as Austin Moon, that nice popular guy who was everyone's friend not because he had fame and fortune.

'_Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

Austin wants to be in the background even if it was for one day. He wants to know who his real friends are and were before he was famous. He wants to fit in like a puzzle piece to the puzzle, he doesn't want to shine brighter than everyone else. It's everyone's dream to fit in, right?

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids_.

He too repeats this as a mantra like our Heroine, Ally Dawson. He doesn't know she has insecurities, she fears just as much as he does. I know it's just being a cool kid, but before they too weren't accepted. Austin still doesn't forget that, he used to be like the brunette but only invisible enough so that she was the only one who saw him.

'_Cause all the cool kids they seem to get it._

They both long to be known for someone they want to be known as. For themselves. But they don't get it at all. They get popularity.

But obviously they don't always at like the cool kids all the time, they actually are just like Austin and Ally. Just they only wish to be like them. They want to impress them, they want to be their friend. Because? They've wanted to ever since they were in the first year of High School. It's just the blonde and the brunette failed to notice and were scared.

I mean to be known at our age is something we all dream of. It's not that ridiculous.

They soon finish the song and look into each other's eyes, they look at the insecurity, the fear, the wishes in their once bright pupils but fail to notice they only ever want to be each other. They look away and sigh, Ally hugs Austin for a long time. He never wants to let go. He doesn't want to. She's everything he wants. And he is everything she admires.

Aha. So being them didn't have as many perks as I thought. Austin and Ally only ever wish for friends. Friends, that doesn't sound like a lot. But people approach Austin like he is a God. They approach Ally well almost never because they admire her like a fragile flower. But the brave seek them, but so far they fail to notice how alone they are. But they all know Austin and Ally belong together.

* * *

a/n: that was pretty sad. But in my case, I'm not actually popular myself and kinda found it hard to write this because I'm more like both of them in this one. I mean I find it hard to know where I belong in terms of friends, right? I find it difficult to fit in so it's kinda like I do this while listening to music to inspire me And to make me distracted. It's okay, I like being alone. ㈇7㈴2


End file.
